Dead Luck
by left4dead321
Summary: The sequal to No Luck. A week has passed since the survivors made it to the island but now they have to leave. As relationships rise new ones begin.
1. Dead Luck

Anthony looked out at the sea, and sighed with sadness."It's only been a week, and now we have to leave." Anthony thought remembering the long road he went through just to be safe."Damn the tides coming near the trees I thought we would be safe there for a while." Anthony thought as he started to move the two tents further into the trees."Hey hey hey what gives we're trying to sleep here!" Kagami yelled making Anthony smile a bit."Hey sleeping beauty if you didn't notice I've been making sure we don't float away if a damn tide comes." Anthony said as Miyuki, and Konata popped out of there tents. "Anthony you should rest your working too hard." Miyuki said as she rubbed her boyfriend's shoulder. "Yeah stop with the tough guy act you need to rest!" Konata said as she jumped onto Anthony's shoulder messing with his hair.

Kagami smiled at this little event."Not so much of a tough guy now are ya." Kagami asked snickering as Anthony fell down to the ground. Anthony opened up one eye and saw Konata's ,and Miyuki's tent floating away."Oh goddammit!" Anthony yelled waking Tsukasa up."Oh no our tent...Well you know what this means." Konata said getting a devious smile."Yeah you four get a warm place to sleep while I nearly freeze my ass out here." Anthony said knowing that infamous you better not go there look from Kagami."Oh just get your ass in this damn tent already!" Kagami said as she re-entered the tent.

Konata gave Anthony a seductive smile getting closer to whisper something."Hey if you keep getting on Kagami's good side we might get her to agree for a four way hmm, and don't say you have a headache cause you dodge Me, and Miyuki for a while!" Konata whispered making Anthony blush."Oh shut up Konata I'm nervous that's all I'll do it when I'm ready!" Anthony said blushing as Miyuki pushed him into the tent.

Anthony decided to sleep away from the girls."Damn those two are really getting on my last...ah who the hell am I kidding I love those two sexy girls." Anthony thought as a tiny body fell on top of him. "Okay Konata you could sleep with me I guess." Anthony said yawning. The figure snuggled into his arms and started to snore quietly."Okay I guess your tired." Anthony said as he rubbed her back making the girl moan.

Morning arrived when Anthony woke up."Ah good morning Konata...Holy crap Tsukasa what the hell!" Anthony screamed waking up everybody. Kagami stared at him she yawned a bit then glared at him."Okay it's one thing to date my best friends but it's going way to far when you try to fill up my sister!" Kagami yelled making Konata laugh."Anthony wouldn't hurt Tsukasa, or anything like that he's a sweet heart." Miyuki said as Tsukasa started to wake up."Oh where am I?" Tsukasa asked before looking up at Anthony."Eh why are you in my bed!" Tsukasa screamed.

Konata laughed, and cleared her throat."Now Anthony if you wanted to have some fun then you should of woke me, and Miyuki up." Konata said as Anthony got up."One Tsukasa fell on me I didn't do anything, and second I'm placing the weapons closer to the tent." Anthony said as he left the tent. "He seems upset that we accused him." Miyuki said as her eyes blurred a bit."Okay maybe we did accuse him to quickly we should of let him explain blah blah blah." Kagami said as she got up."And besides he's too complex he can't just have sex he told me that it has to be special." Konata said as Tsukasa left the tent while the three talked.

Anthony placed the weapons behind the tent."Those four can be the biggest pain in the ass but I can't live without those four." Anthony thought as he left he wanted to explore the mini like jungle before he left this place."A cave?" Anthony said as he entered the cave. It was a small cave but he didn't mind the size."Wow this place is so warm, even in this cold weather. Anthony looked around, and found a little lake inside of the cave."Well I found a place where we could bath." Anthony said as he tested the water. Tsukasa stumbled into the cave when she saw Anthony undressing."Why can't I speak I should of screamed about now but why can't I?" Tsukasa thought as Anthony entered the lake.

Tsukasa walked closer to Anthony she was blushing a dark deep red now."Um Anthony is this a bath?" Tsukasa asked as Anthony turned around."Yeah I could leave if you..want?" Anthony said as Tsukasa started to undress herself he looked away as she did."It's okay Anthony I usually bath with my sisters so it must be the same." Tsukasa said making Anthony sigh."Alright but I'm keeping my distance." Anthony said as he swam a few inches away. Tsukasa swam towards Anthony till her head was near his shoulder."Tsukasa your a bit...close ah damn!" Anthony said noticing Tsukasa sleeping on his shoulder.

Anthony picked Tsukasa up, and placed her a few feet away from the water."There now at least you won't be cold." Anthony said as he re-entered the small lake. Tsukasa started to whimper which got Anthony's attention."Now what?" Anthony said as he got dressed he walked over to Tsukasa to see her shivering. "I would have dressed you but it didn't feel completely right for me to touch you so here!" Anthony said placing his hoodie over her she stopped shaking.

Konata, and the others were looking for their missing friends when Miyuki found the cave."Hey guys how about in here?" Miyuki asked as she crawled into the cave."Good idea Miyuki your so smart!" Kagami said as she followed Miyuki in the cave."Hurry up Kagami your so damn slow!" Konata yelled as she crawled into the cave. The three girls saw Tsukasa sleeping in Anthony's hoodie while Anthony was drawing on the cave wall."Hey what are you two doing in here?" Kagami asked as Anthony looked at her.

Anthony got up and sighed knowing that someone..Kagami was going to call him a pervert."Well I discovered this cave, and found a lake so I decided to take a bath...Then Tsukasa came, and wanted to bath too so she did...She fell asleep in a few seconds of her bath so I placed her on the ground, and she started to shiver so I put my hoodie on her to keep her warm but if you saw me bathing after that then you would have thought that I tried something so I decided to draw." Anthony said as Kagami looked at his picture."Okay so you put her clothes on for her?" Kagami asked as Anthony sighed."Look I didn't know what was worst me putting on her clothes or just leaving her like that, and besides it wouldn't feel right to do that to a sweet girl like her." Anthony said as Tsukasa woke up."Anthony why is your hoodie on me?" Tsukasa asked noticing she was naked.

Anthony grabbed her clothes, and handed it to her."It didn't feel right to touch you without your permission." Anthony said as he started to leave the cave."Hey Anthony it's okay I'm sorry I was trying to protect my sister I know you wouldn't hurt her." Kagami said holding his arm. Anthony heard three splashes and saw the others in the lake."Now I know I should leave." Anthony said as he started to leave but was pulled by Kagami."Wait can you get the towels there in the tent." Kagami asked as she gave him the puppy eye routine."Alright jeez!" Anthony said leaving the cave.

Kagami undressed herself and got into the lake."Okay when he gets back we pull him in!" Konata said smiling."Okay agreed!" Miyuki said as she got closer to the ledge."Well anyone else agree?" Konata asked as she blushed a bit."I wouldn't mind if he takes a bath with us I mean he won't do anything bad." Tsukasa said as she smiled a bit. "Okay I guess it would be a funny joke count me in too." Kagami said as Konata laughed a bit."You just want Anthony to see you naked don't ya?" Konata asked as she hugged Kagami.

Anthony scampered through the tent until he found the towels."Finally the goddamn towels are a bigger pain in the ass then zombies!" Anthony said as he started to leave the tent. "I hope the tide doesn't come any further if it does then we might have to leave right now." Anthony thought as he re-entered the cave. "Here's the towels." Anthony said as he placed them on the ground."Well do you expect us to go over there and get it when were done bring it over here!" Kagami said as Anthony picked up the towels again, and dropped it near the edge."Anything else?" Anthony asked as Konata, and Tsukasa grabbed his arm."Yeah actually you could join us!" Konata said as she pulled him in.

Anthony blushed a bit as Miyuki grabbed him before he could escape."Come on just stay for a few what if a big bad zombie comes in and tries to kill us we need you to protect us." Konata said as she snuggle to his left side."Well as long as you don't try anything I guess I could be nice to you." Kagami said as she swam to his right."Okay this is kinda nice when you think about it I mean how many guys get to bath with four girls." Anthony said as Tsukasa swam closer to him."Is there any room for two more?" Tsukasa asked as Miyuki snuggled between him, and Konata."One more then?" Tsukasa asked as Anthony signaled her to come closer." Just hang around my torso." Anthony said as Tsukasa hugged him.

Anthony blushed a dark red as he sat there with his friends."Okay you girls need to give me some space or else." Anthony said seductively."And if we don't?" Kagami asked looking at Anthony with a sly smile. Anthony put his hand on her butt and gave it a firm squeeze."Does that answer your question Kagami?" Anthony asked a red faced Kagami."Yes oh yes it does you perv!" Kagami said as she swam away blushing but smiling at the same time."What does Onii-Chan mean Anthony?" Tsukasa asked getting in his face."Oh she knows that if she doesn't move I'll kiss her." Anthony said protecting Tsukasa's innocence.

Tsukasa blushed a bit the swam towards her sister."Well girls this has been fun but I have work to do." Anthony said as the girls sighed sadly."I could stay for a few so my clothes could dry since someone pulled me in, and I'm guessing she also came up with the idea in the first place." Anthony said looking at Konata."What little old me?" Konata said acting Innocent."Um Anthony I don't mean to be rude but can you wash my back?" Tsukasa asked making Anthony blush a bit."As long as it's alright with your sister." Anthony said as he tried to dry off.

Kagami thought about it and decided it was okay."Okay Tsukasa just hold still." Anthony said as he gently rubbed her back."Okay that will do." Tsukasa said embarrassed."Okay well that took a minute I'll see ya girls later then." Anthony said as he received blown kisses from Miyuki, and Konata."Alright bye Anthony." Kagami said as she closed her eyes. Anthony left before Konata swam to Kagami."So do you love him yet hmm?" Konata asked making Kagami blush."What no why would you ask that he's your boyfriend!" Kagami said defensively."Well even if we are his girlfriends we want our friends to have the same good feelings that we share." Miyuki said swimming up to her friends."Yeah and besides Kagami has a sexy body if we do it then no ones suffering!" Konata said as she got closer to her.

Tsukasa smiled at this moment."Konata, and Onii-Chan are cute when they get like this." Tsukasa said smiling a bit."Okay enough both of you two jeez." Kagami said as she continued washing her hair. "Spoil sport!" Konata said as she returned to a cold spot she found earlier."Well Tsukasa can I wash your hair?" Miyuki asked since she had nothing else to do."Okay sure." Tsukasa said as Miyuki started to wash her hair."So do you like Anthony you seem to blush when your near him." Miyuki asked rubbing Tsukasa's head. "Maybe a little he's just so sweet, and I don't know completely." Tsukasa said as Miyuki washed the remaining soap out of her hair.

The sun was setting today the ocean was finally peaceful."I have to count the weapons, and supplies before night fall." Anthony thought as he rolled out the bag with all the supplies." Anthony made a list of the weapons. "A tactical shotgun...Mine of course, A machine gun...Konata's, A rifle...Kagami's, a sniper rifle...Miyuki's, And a Ak47 Tsukasa's." Anthony thought checking off the prime weapon list. "Okay for secondary weapons a Machete for me, a Katana for Konata, a Axe for Kagami, a Bat for Miyuki, and a Frying pan for Tsukasa." Anthony silently said checking off the list."Okay now for our supplies four health kits, Two moltaves, Two bile bombs, and A Pipe bomb." Anthony said as he looked at a weird device."Okay what the hell is that?" Anthony asked out loud.

Miyuki left the cave, and saw Anthony puzzled."What's wrong Anthony?" Miyuki asked a confused Anthony."Yeah what the hell is this thing?" Anthony asked Miyuki handing the device to her."Sure it's a defib unit it saves life!" Miyuki said as Anthony marked it on the list."Okay thanks sugar." Anthony said as he kissed her."Okay see you in bed sweetie!" Miyuki said as Anthony packed up the weapons."Hey I'm going straight to bed babe I'm really tired." Anthony said as he placed the weapon pack near the tent. "Okay sweet dreams the others should be coming soon I'll hang out with them so you can sleep." Miyuki said as she re-entered the cave. Anthony entered the tent, and snuggled into the top left of the tent.

The girls left the cave, and entered the tent."Shh quiet he's sleeping." Miyuki said as she laid down a few feet away from Anthony."Okay I guess I could let him rest tonight." Konata said as she jumped down on Miyuki."Tsukasa come on let's go to bed I'm a bit tired." Kagami said as she hugged her younger sister."Sure Onii-Chan." Tsukasa said as she started to sleep with her sister.

Hours later Anthony woke up he heard whimpering."What now?" Anthony said as he looked around when he notice Kagami, and Tsukasa shivering."Jeez you two." Anthony thought as he took off his hoodie, and placed it over the twins."Good night you two." Anthony said as he went back to sleep. Tomorrow they're leaving if they liked it or not.

Achievement unlocked: Back to us!

Description: Read the first chapter of Dead Luck.


	2. Dead Island

Anthony woke up to laughter."Weird no one's laughing it sounds so familiar." Anthony thought as the laughter got louder. Anthony ran out of the tent, and grabbed the weapons, and ran back inside. "Alright ladies get up we have company!" Anthony yelled waking up the girls, and handing them their weapons."What's with the racket?" Kagami asked as a scream erupted through the air."What was that?" Tsukasa asked hiding behind Anthony."A hunter, and that laughter must have been a damn Jockey." Anthony said wondering how the zombies got here."Well we're ready for them!" Konata said as Anthony looked outside hearing aloud cough coming from his right."Where the hell is that damn Smoker?" Anthony asked looking real hard for the special infected. The smoker grabbed Anthony but was immediately shot."Nice shot Anthony." Miyuki said as she got out of the tent.

Anthony blushed at Miyuki's comment."Okay look they're here somewhere all we have to do is take the boat, and swim away." Kagami said as she got out of the tent."Yeah that's a good idea Onii-Chan!" Tsukasa said as she held onto her frying pan."Right I wonder how many are here." Konata said as Anthony heard a horde approaching."Stay sharp there's a horde coming!" Anthony ordered waiting for the zombies."Are you sure?" Miyuki asked as Anthony nodded."Yeah I think I could hear something too!" Konata said as the survivors waited for the zombies.

Soon the area was fill with zombies."This is getting pretty damn good!" Anthony yelled as he shot a zombie in the head."You enjoy this a bit too much!" Tsukasa said as she smashed a zombie's head with her frying pan."Well it's them or us Tsukasa so I'm not complaining!" Konata said killing a charger. "Great so we let Anthony go crazy on the zombies then!" Kagami said as a boomer showed up."Hey look out!" Miyuki yelled as she shot the fat zombie."Nice shot sexy keep it up!" Anthony said as he killed a hunter. The horde started to ease up after what seemed to be fifteen minutes.

The survivors made it to the beach where Anthony tied the boat onto a tree so the tide wouldn't take it."Okay we have to push this thing into the ocean, and get the hell out of here!" Anthony said cutting the boat free."Uh guys I think I know where they came from." Kagami said looking at a crashed cruise ship."Damn those guys suck at driving boats!" Konata joked as she helped Anthony push the boat into the water. The special infected gathered around the survivors the were planning to give everything they have just to kill the survivors."Guys I have a sinking feeling that were being watched!" Miyuki said as she saw a smoker run into the trees."Just push, and ignore them!" Kagami said as she pushed with all her might.

Three hunters jumped to the right of the survivors ,two boomers were at the left, a smoker, jockey, spitter, and charger were at the back of the survivors."Okay now I think we should blow their brains out!" Anthony said as he shot at the charger. The special infected started to attack a smoker grabbed Miyuki as the rest started to focus on the rest of the attacking zombies."No! Someone help!" Miyuki screamed as the smoker's tongue started to explore Miyuki's body."No please god someone save me!" Miyuki screamed as the tongue played with her sacred area."Hey pervert bitch! GET YOUR TONGUE OFF OF MY GIRL!" Anthony yelled as he shot the tongue the smoker tried to escape but he was tackled to the ground by Anthony."You think it's a good idea to touch a woman without her permission well this is personal!" Anthony said as he shot the smoker in it's head.

Miyuki got up she was crying slightly as Anthony hugged her."Miyuki you could cry later right now we need to stay strong." Anthony said as Miyuki wiped her eyes."Okay thank you Anthony." Miyuki said as she joined the girls again. A jockey ran behind Anthony jumped on him."Oh shit what the hell!" Anthony yelled as A charger appeared right in front of him."Well crap!" Anthony yelled just before the charger charged him straight into a tree, and started pounding him against the tree."Someone shoot this big bitch!" Anthony yelled as blood ran down his head."Hey leave him alone!" Konata screamed as she shot the charger in the head.

Anthony got up his head was bleeding badly it attracted the common infected as well as the special infected."Bring it bitches!" Anthony said as he pulled out the machete. The zombies were being sliced one piece at a time soon every zombie was gone."Well that could have been worst!" Kagami said cheerfully."Yeah she's right a tank could have come." Miyuki said as Tsukasa walked up to Anthony. "Hey tough guy you need to heal here I'll patch you up!" Tsukasa said as she started to heal Anthony.

A tank emerge from the water and smack Tsukasa halfway across the beach she didn't get up."Weird I didn't know they could swim!" Konata said as Anthony ran to Tsukasa."You girls keep him busy I'll help...Oh no...Damn girl I rather see a thousand people die before you." Anthony said Tsukasa was killed by the tank Anthony was getting angry."YOU! MONSTER OUT OF ALL THE PEOPLE HERE YOU HAD TO HURT THE INOCIENT ONE WELL BITCH I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR FAT ASS!" Anthony yelled as he switched back to his machete."Tsukasa oh no I..I..I'm sorry I couldn't protect you!" Kagami said she started to bawl like a little girl she just stood there crying.

Miyuki, and Konata mourned their best friend as Anthony fought the tank. Anthony jumped on top of the tank, and started to stabbed him mercilessly."DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!" Anthony screamed before the tank finally died. Anthony walked over to Tsukasa's body, and picked her up. "What are you doing?" The girls asked as Anthony carried Tsukasa to the boat."I have a defib unit remember she needs to be safe so I could bring her back." Anthony said as the girls gave him a soft smile.

Anthony placed Tsukasa in the boat, and waited for his friends Kagami hugged him, and started to whisper."Thank you Anthony your a sweet man." Kagami whispered as she got into the boat she was in the front."Yeah whatever Kagami." Anthony said as Miyuki kissed him."Please save her." Miyuki said as she got into the boat."I don't know if it will save her this is just a theory." Anthony said as Konata finally got in the boat."Do you need help?" Konata asked as Anthony shook his head no. Anthony pushed the boat into the ocean before he jumped in."Okay we'll row for a few minutes then I'll defib Tsukasa." Anthony said as he started to row North."Why wait?" Kagami asked as Anthony sighed. "Just in case if there are any special infected on the island I wouldn't want them to hurt her when she rises." Anthony said sighing.

After a few minute Anthony grabbed the defib unit."Okay Three Two One CLEAR!" Anthony said as he used the defib unit on Tsukasa."AH that stings!" Tsukasa said living again."Oh thank god!" Everybody said as they all sighed in relief."Dammit Tsukasa didn't I tell you before to be careful!" Anthony yelled making Tsukasa whimper a bit."Yes you..I'm sorry!" Tsukasa said as she started to cry. "Well you should be you nearly gave me a heart attack I thought I lost you!" Anthony said sounding like he was about to cry. The girls gave him a soft smile as Tsukasa dried her tears."What the hell are you three looking at?" Anthony asked as Konata whispered into Tsukasa's ear. "Oh really?" Tsukasa asked as she blushed."Really what...What are you four talking about?" Anthony asked looking at the four.

Tsukasa crawled towards Anthony and hugged him."Wow what's gotten into you?" Anthony asked as Tsukasa's nose touched his."Your my knight, and I'm the princess!" Tsukasa said as she buried her head in his chest."What are you doing?" Anthony asked as Tsukasa snuggled into his arms."Aw Tsukasa loves Anthony now!" Konata said as Tsukasa got Anthony on his back. "This is my first kiss so I'm a bit nervous!" Tsukasa said as she kissed Anthony on the lips."AW her first kiss!" Kagami said blushing."Wait Tsukasa I have two girlfriends we have to ask first!" Anthony said as Miyuki crawled towards the two."It's fine!" Miyuki said as Tsukasa fell asleep in his arms."Okay so she's my girlfriend now?" Anthony asked as Konata, and Miyuki nodded.

Anthony placed Tsukasa on Kagami so he could row."Okay we still need to get to land so I'm going to row you girls rest." Anthony said as he started to row. The girls fell asleep within seconds."Good night my angels." Anthony said as he rowed towards North.

The Survivors Have Escaped

Achievement unlocked: Dead Island

Description: Escape the island.


	3. A long ride to shore

Anthony struggled to stay awake the sea waves were making him sleepy."Maybe just a little nap won't hurt." Anthony yawned as he pulled the oars in. Konata woke up at little after Anthony fell asleep. "Well your slacking off...You deserve a break after all you did save Tsukasa." Konata said as she laid down next to him. "Hey one of you three help me row!" Konata said feeling like Anthony should get a break."Ah damn where are we?" Kagami asked forgetting about the island incident."We're in the middle of the sea Kagami now help me row." Konata said tossing a oar at Kagami.

Tsukasa whimpered in her sleep she was having a nightmare about her early death."Tsukasa I'm here don't be afraid." Anthony said as he crawled to Tsukasa she stopped whimpering, and snuggled into his arms."Aw how sweet he's not so bad after all." Kagami said before she notice Anthony flipping her off. "Hey Kagami I'm bad to the bone just because I'm peaceful now doesn't mean I'm soft you purple haired sexy bitch!" Anthony said as Kagami kicked him in the ribs.

Anthony groaned in pain holding his ribs."AH my ribs I think you broke my...Mm ribs." Anthony said as he started to think about food."Well don't call me a bitch then you punk!" Kagami said standing over Anthony as he stared at something."What the hell are you staring at!" Kagami asked looking down at the trouble maker."I spy with my little eye something that is stripped...that is colored purple, and blue." Anthony said as Kagami blushed, and held her skirt.

Kagami grabbed onto Konata."You really let your boyfriend flirt with your friends like that?" Kagami asked angrily."Kagami Kagami Kagami I expected this to happen so I allowed it especially if it makes you blush plus he still doing it!" Konata said as Kagami turned around to see a sleeping Anthony. "He's asleep." Kagami said as she turned back to Konata."You know he likes you as well he loves all of us he just doesn't know how to express it." Konata said as she smiled a bit."Well huh? I never really noticed well he has his moments of being sweet, and I do like it when a guy helps a woman up every now and then." Kagami said as the two started to row.

Miyuki woke up she was fully rested."Ah hey Anthony where are...Oh you two are rowing now?" Miyuki asked as she sat up."Yeah Anthony fell asleep, then woke up for a bit to calm Tsukasa down, and to piss off Kagami for a few seconds." Konata said as Miyuki walked over to them."Hey I'll take over for a bit." Miyuki said as she watched Tsukasa sleeping on Anthony."She was freaking out earlier?" Miyuki asked as she smiled at her cute friend."Oh yeah she was whimpering I guess her dying incident really messed her up inside but Anthony hugged her and she stopped." Kagami said as she trade places with Konata.

Kagami laid next to her sister."He's such a sweet heart." Miyuki said as she blushed a bit."Yeah until he acts up...but he's still my best friend." Kagami said as she rubbed his forehead."Stop touching me!" Anthony said as he wrapped his arms around Tsukasa and turned his back to Kagami."Oh ha ha your such a comedian." Kagami said as she took the oar from Miyuki and resumed rowing."So when should we wake those two up?" Miyuki asked as she poked Anthony's face slightly."Give Tsukasa a few more minutes of sleep, but we should wake Anthony up now." Konata said as Miyuki started to shake Anthony a bit.

Anthony woke up he was still tired but he pushed his tiredness aside."Okay I'll row you two aren't doing it right!" Anthony said taking Konata's and Kagami's place."There's a right way to row?" Kagami asked as Anthony started to row."Not that I know of but you two are delicate you shouldn't be straining yourself with rowing so that's why I took over so you two can rest." Anthony said as Kagami glared at him."Are you saying women can't do hard labor?" Kagami asked as Anthony glared back."No I'm saying that you two should save your energy for the zombies...if they get me that's bad...but if they get one of you that's worst." Anthony said as he continued to rowed towards who knows where.

Tsukasa started to whimper again."Damn another bad dream?" Konata asked as she hugged Tsukasa but she didn't stop whimpering."Weird let me hold her." Miyuki said as she grabbed her small friend but she still didn't stop whimpering."I'm her sister I think she's...not stopping?" Kagami said as she gave Tsukasa to Anthony she stopped whimpering and resumed sleeping peacefully."Ah I have to row and hold sleeping cutie until she wakes up?" Anthony asked as Tsukasa snuggled into his stomach."Aw how sweet, and YES YOU HAVE TOO!" The girls said almost at the same time.

Tsukasa woke up she wiped her eyes and saw Anthony holding her."Ah Tsukasa your finally up how was your nap?" Anthony asked as Tsukasa hugged him."It was horrible I had a nightmare that zombie repeatedly killed me!" Tsukasa said as she hugged him."Oh my darling it's alright shh I'm here angel." Anthony said as he pulled in the oars, and hugged Tsukasa."Everything is alright Tsukasa I'm here." Anthony said as he rubbed her back."Thank you Anthony!" Tsukasa said as she hugged him."He's a sweet heart he just don't want to show it." Kagami thought as she grabbed her sister.

Tsukasa hugged her sister as Anthony continued to row."How come you stopped whimpering when Anthony hugged you?" Konata asked rubbing her friend's head."Well I don't know who was holding me but I just felt a nice warmth so I calmed down every time that happened."Tsukasa said finally sitting up. "Aw that's so sweet...Anthony your here knight in shiny armor!" Miyuki said as Anthony frowned a bit. "And by knight in shiny armor you mean Rebel with a new gun right." Anthony said acting tough. "Yeah right Anthony we both know your acting tough so you don't need to hide your feelings." Kagami said as Anthony started to row faster so they can get to shore."Quiet Kagami I'm hard as a rock covered in steel!" Anthony said as he rowed faster."Real cute Anthony real cute." Miyuki joked as she laid down she was feeling tired.

Tsukasa laid down next to Miyuki they both smiled at each other."How far is the damn land I'm getting sick of the sea!" Anthony complained as he took a small break."Don't you mean seasick?" Kagami asked as Anthony shook his head."No I just hate the water...Stupid water drowning hundreds of people a year if this wasn't a zombie Apocalypse I would shoot you!" Anthony said pointing his gun at the sea. "Weren't you bathing in the cave though?" Konata asked as Anthony placed his gun on his back. "I can handle shallow water but that's all!" Anthony said as he started to row again.

Kagami sat next to Anthony he placed a arm around her shoulder."My my Kagami warming up to me already?" Anthony asked giving her a sly smile."What no I'm here to make sure you don't drop a damn oar!" Kagami lied as she looked out at the ocean."I think Kagami likes Anthony!" Konata said whispering to her two friends."We can hear you Konata." Anthony said as he spanked her."Hey no fair I wasn't looking!" Konata said as she pounced Anthony."Now this isn't fair Konata you pounced me it's not fair cause I could put you under me in seconds if I wanted." Anthony said making Konata laugh. "Oh really then do it!" Konata said before Anthony pinned her to the boat."See I told you I could." Anthony said as Konata kissed his nose.

Kagami glared at the two."If you two are done in heaven then one of you Anthony can row us to shore!" Kagami said as she looked away."Why didn't you do that with me?" Tsukasa asked as she sat up."Well Tsukasa I didn't do that with you because I want you to recover first before I play any romantic jokes." Anthony said as he kissed her forehead."Oh okay then but when I feel better you better plan a joke!" Tsukasa said as Kagami sighed a bit. Anthony sat next to Kagami he placed his hand on her shoulder."What's wrong Kagami?" Anthony asked noticing the tears in her eyes."Even my sister could get a guy." Kagami sobbed as Anthony hugged her."Hey you have me I'll love you I love all of you girls!" Anthony said as Kagami slightly slapped him."You have to work for me Anthony but thank you." Kagami said as she hugged him for a bit.

Anthony continued to row till he saw a dock."Hey we're close to some docks!" Anthony said making the girls get up."Hey yeah it's a dock?" Kagami said remembering the escaped by a dock."Hey ain't that the same dock we escaped from?" Konata asked as Anthony shook his head no look it has a bridge going into a city we were someplace else." Anthony said as he started to row towards the docks.

The survivors finally made it to the docks."Land finally...And zombies of course." Anthony said as he saw a few zombies running towards them. Anthony shot the few zombies that were running towards them. "Hey there's a safe room over there we could rest for a while and plan our route!" Miyuki said as she started to walk towards the safe room."That's our Miyuki always making a plan." Konata said as she started to follow Miyuki."We made it this far I think we could survive zombie filled cities again." Kagami said as she got off the boat and head to the safe room.

Tsukasa stopped Anthony before he left the docks."What is it Tsukasa?" Anthony asked as she hugged him."Can you please carry me I'm still afraid." Tsukasa asked before Anthony bent down."Get on then." Anthony said as Tsukasa jumped on his back her legs wrapped around his torso."Thanks Anthony I owe you one." Tsukasa said as Anthony started to head for the safe room the others were already there."No problem but you don't owe me anything." Anthony said as he entered the safe house. Tsukasa got off of Anthony the survivors decided to rest before making any plans.

Achievement unlocked: Sea Sick, and other annoyances.

Description: Make it to the docks safe room.


	4. Old Friends New Enemies

Anthony checked out a map that was on the table."Jeez where the hell are we?" Anthony asked trying to find their location."Anthony why don't you take a nap you've been working for a hour straight." Konata asked leaning on top of him."No I'll keep working thanks though." Anthony said as he looked at the map again."Okay if you need us we are in the bedroom on the second floor." Konata said as she walked up the stairs."Kay you girls sleep." Anthony said as he looked at the map.

On the map there were a few images the bridge which had three generators, a abandon city with a large hospital, a junk yard, a swamp with a plantation within it, a sugar cane mill, a field that leads to a military base, and finally a city with another huge bridge."Jeez is this what we have to go through?" Anthony asked as he checked on the supply. "A couple of extra guns that's pretty much all that is new, more throw-able crap, and another defib unit I'll hold onto that." Anthony thought as he grabbed the device.

Miyuki walked down the stairs."Hey Anthony don't you think you should rest?" Miyuki asked as Anthony looked at the map again."I'm fine Miyuki thanks for asking." Anthony said trying to find a shortcut but failed."Well if you won't take a break for yourself can you take one for me I been very lonely for the last hour and I thought you could make me feel a bit better." Miyuki said as Anthony smiled."Well I guess I can take a five minute break but can you help me with this map after?" Anthony asked as Miyuki smiled."Sure but let's just hangout for a while." Miyuki said as she tried to turn on the TV but realized there was no electricity.

Anthony found the power box it was in the basement."Okay just power this house up then leave the creepy basement." Anthony thought as he re-wired the power box. The power flickered on as Anthony finally re-wired the power box, and when he went up the stairs he thought he saw something move. "Just my imagination." Anthony told himself as he entered the small living room."Thanks Anthony maybe now we can relax and watch some TV." Miyuki said as she turned on the TV."Okay what are we watching?" Anthony asked as Miyuki change the channel to a re-run of a educational facts about prehistoric times.

Miyuki watched excitedly taking notes like she used to back in Japan."She's so cute when she's excited." Anthony thought as Miyuki continued to take notes. Konata woke up to the sounds of a TV."A TV if that's true I might catch some anime!" Konata thought as she walked downstairs to see Miyuki taking notes with a bored looking Anthony. Konata placed her arms around Anthony."Hey baby why didn't you wake me when the TV was working?" Konata asked as she kissed his neck."Oh hey Konata my show's almost over then you could watch some anime." Miyuki said as Konata took her seat in the middle of the couch.

The show was over, and when the credits came Konata switched the channel to one of her favorite animes."Oh thank god it's a miracle that I finally get a chance to...Aw it's a re-run...Oh well." Konata said as she watched her anime happily."Look you two can watch TV while I figure out where we could go." Anthony said as he looked at the map."Hey um we have to cross this bridge take a right towards north then we should be at the hospital we could pick up supplies there." Miyuki said as Anthony nodded."I know that but I don't know the places were going to what if we run into a dead end?" Anthony asked as Miyuki kissed him on the cheek."You worry too much." Miyuki said as she packed her notes in a pocket of the health kit.

Anthony smiled as he decided to take a rest."Hey I'm going to sleep for a bit wake me up in thirty minutes." Anthony said as he walked up stairs. Kagami woke up when Anthony entered the room. "What are you doing?" Kagami asked wiping her eyes."I found our route and I'm tired as hell can I please get some sleep?" Anthony asked as Kagami got up."Those two are downstairs right?" Kagami asked as Anthony nodded."Then yes you could get some sleep." Kagami said as she left. Anthony fell asleep with a slight smile on his face.

Kagami walked towards her two friends."Hey looks like Kagami is awake." Konata said as she hugged her taller friend."Stop it Konata damn can't I get a few minutes to myself? " Kagami asked as two figures came from the basement."Oh my god Kagami Miyuki you made it I'm so glad your alive...Oh hey midget your still alive that's shocking." Misao said as she hugged Kagami."Misao? Well it's nice to see you I guess." Kagami said as she hugged her right back."Hello girls it's nice to see you all still alive." Ayano said as she hugged Miyuki."It's great to see you two as well but what are you doing here?" Miyuki asked as Konata, and Misao glared at each other."Well me and Misao wanted to visit you guys during your American trip but when we heard America was infected our plane crashed because the pilot was infected." Ayano said as she yawned a bit.

Misao stepped in front of the group wanting to tell them something."And when we fought off a bunch of zombies we found this place, and just waited in the basement waiting for help when we thought we saw this guy." Misao said as she yawned."Do you two want to rest there are beds upstairs." Miyuki said as Konata shook her head no."Don't you remember Anthony is up there she might steal him from us!" Konata whispered as Miyuki giggled to her friend's silly jealousy."Why don't we wait for a while so we could catch up?" Kagami suggest knowing how Misao, and Konata hate each other.

Back upstairs Anthony woke up to something pushing him."What the...Tsukasa what's wrong another bad dream?" Anthony asked as Tsukasa shook her head no."No but remember when you said you will play romantic jokes on me when I'm better well I feel better now." Tsukasa said as Anthony grabbed her and started to rock her back, and forth."I'm not use to doing this with you yet Tsukasa I hope this is alright." Anthony said as he rock her back and forth."It's fine at least you pay attention to me that's all that really matters plus I kinda like it." Tsukasa said as Anthony kissed her forehead."My precious angel I'm sorry I let you die like that if I could have taken your place I would have." Anthony said as he shed a few tears.

Tsukasa looked up at Anthony when she first met him she thought he was a big bully but now she knows he cares about everyone."I love you." Tsukasa said as she hugged her boyfriend."I love you too." Anthony said as Tsukasa fell asleep in his arms smiling."Aw that's so cute." Anthony said as he kissed her head."Maybe were ready to leave now." Anthony thought as he carried Tsukasa out of the room.

Anthony walked downstairs and placed Tsukasa on the couch."Why hello Kagami it's nice to feel your warm body right now I was feeling cold for a bit." Anthony said as Kagami blushed a bit."Okay we could do this later when were finally safe but not now!" Kagami said as she slightly slapped him."Aw damn...Who are those two?" Anthony asked looking at the two new girls."They're old friends of ours." Miyuki said as she grabbed him from behind."And I see you like holding me as well." Anthony said as he rubbed Miyuki's sides."Hey I'm being left out!" Konata said as she hugged her boyfriend."Okay okay settle down I'm only one guy." Anthony said as he hugged his two girlfriends. Misao glared at Anthony as Ayano gave him a soft friendly smile.

Misao walked up to Anthony still glaring."And who might you be?" Misao asked poking Anthony's chest."My name is Anthony Samson and don't poke me." Anthony said glaring back at Misao."Now now you two we can all get along now can't we?" Ayano said as she went in between the two."Uh No. Yes..Maybe I don't honestly know." Anthony said as Misao came closer to his face."Ha your such a damn comedian." Misao said as Ayano pushed her back."Thank you I'm not the only person that thinks he should do stand up." Kagami said as Anthony spanked her a bit."Oops sorry my hands just love to control themselves sometimes." Anthony said blushing a bit as he got slapped by Misao."Don't touch her like she's yours you perv!" Misao said as Anthony glared at her."Okay but if she had a problem with my actions she would have slapped me the second I did it!" Anthony said getting in Misao's face. Misao and Anthony glared at each other when Misao slapped him again."What the hell did I do that time!" Anthony asked as Misao glared at him.

Miyuki grabbed the back of Anthony's head, and the back of Misao's and forced them to kiss each other."Ah Miyuki what the hell is wrong with you?" Anthony asked as Miyuki giggled."You two are in each others faces so I thought it would have been fun." Miyuki said as Anthony laughed a bit."Okay I guess that was pretty funny." Anthony said as Misao slapped him yet again."What now?" Anthony asked as he rubbed his face."I question your leader ship skills how did you get here?" Misao asked as Ayano tried to pull Misao away, and the others tried to hold Anthony back."We came from a island the tides were coming that's when we left we got to the docks, and finally here then we're going to follow this map until we find a permanent safe place." Anthony said as Misao laughed.

She looked at him as if he were retarded."And you expect something out of all that walking?" Misao asked walking towards him."Yeah I expect safety isn't it obvious help isn't coming unless we do something." Anthony said as Misao shook her head."It's just easier to stay here, and wait if anybody agrees then raise your hand." Misao said the girls found it reasonable so they raised their hands."And if you find my plan reasonable raise your hand." Anthony said but no raised their hands."Fine I'll do my plan while you seven stay here...Trade me weapons." Anthony said looking at Misao's M16."Why?" Misao asked as Anthony notice some writing on the handle."Just do it so I can leave." Anthony said as he gave Misao his Tactical shotgun.

Miyuki, Kagami, and Konata couldn't believe their eyes as Anthony walked out the safe room door."He really left I can't believe he really left."Konata said as she started to cry."He will come back he loves us he will come back!" Miyuki said as Kagami started to whimper."He may have been a pervert at some points but he's going out there all by himself that's just suicide." Kagami said falling to her knees trying to hold back her tears. Ayano sighed she was just starting to befriend that guy. The girls hugged each other hoping that Anthony will be alright they hoped he wouldn't die.

Anthony walked across the lower bridge feeling like he has been here before he was half way across the bridge when he spotted a few zombies coming after him."Well I lasted longer then I thought I would have." Anthony said as he started to shoot the incoming pack of zombies. The zombies died, and Anthony couldn't help but to feel he has been here before.

Achievement unlocked: Against the world.

Description: Leave safety, and survive by yourself


	5. RIP Friends

Anthony made it to the end of the bridge when he saw a trail of dried blood."What's this?" Anthony asked as he walked towards the small room near a generator."Oh my god...Bill damn it's been a week, and your body is still like this?" Anthony said as he poked his body checking for maggots."Nothing from my point of view I wonder?" Anthony thought pulling out his defib unit."3,2,1 CLEAR!" Anthony said as he used his defib on Bill.

In heaven Bill's spirit started to slowly fade a little."What the...Hey uh Jesus I'm fading a little, and I don't know why." Bill said as Jesus pulled up a small cloud up."Maybe this will make things more clear to your fading problem." Jesus said as the cloud turned into a monitor which showed Anthony trying to defib Bill."Come on dammit work this thing is at thirty percent power, and dammit I'll raise the power if needed!" Anthony said as he adjusted the power to 45 percent."Hmm I think that young man needs your help I'll let you live again but your place will always be here." Jesus said as Bill sighed a bit depressed.

Jesus put a hand on Bill's shoulder, and smiled."I know you hate going through the infection but his life is on the line." Jesus said as Bill smiled."Okay I'll do it and besides knowing that I'm releasing those poor souls makes me happy sorta." Bill said grinning. Bill completely disappeared as he smiled."Who is that boy?" A woman with blue hair asked looking at the screen."That is Anthony Samson I believe he can have questionable actions but he's a good boy most of the time why do you ask Kanata?" Jesus asked as Kanata smiled a bit.

Kanata thought about it for a while." I seen him with my daughter." Kanata said as she looked at Jesus. "Don't worry they're both still virgins." Jesus said putting a hand on her shoulder."Okay that's good that's all I was worried about." Kanata said as she decided to take a small walk around heaven."I sorry to those who have died during the infection...I never planned this." Jesus said to himself as he walked away from the monitor.

Back on Earth Anthony set the defib to max power."Clear dammit!" Anthony yelled as Bill jumped back to life."Hey Kid uh damn back here again?" Bill asked as he slowly got up."Good to see ya too old man." Anthony said as he gave Bill his old M16."Thanks kid what weapon will you carry?" Bill asked as Anthony pulled out a machete."It's not much but hell it will keep my ass alive." Anthony said as he placed the machete on his back.

Bill nodded until he realized that the girls weren't with him."Hey where are those four girls?" Bill asked as Anthony got an annoyed look on his face."Oh well they're staying at the safe house on the other side of the bridge waiting for help." Anthony said as Bill looked at him with amazement."And you survive all by yourself." Bill asked as Anthony nodded."What was it like you know being dead?" Anthony asked as he notice there weren't any zombies trying to kill them."I'm sorry but I can't really explain it kid but to be honest I rather be alive." Bill said as he looked around trying to figure out where else to go now.

Anthony pulled out a map and placed it on the ground."I believe this is a map of possible Evac stations and the closest is a hospital in a abandon city." Anthony said as Bill sighed with annoyance."That's Mercy hospital...DAMMIT I WALKED A WHOLE GOD DAMN CIRCLE!" Bill yelled attracting a small horde."Do you think you over reacted a bit?" Anthony asked as Bill chuckled a bit. The horde closed in."You sure you can fight with that machete?" Bill asked as Anthony nodded with a grin on his face."Good at least I won't have to fight alone." Bill said smiling as he started to shoot the infected. "Maybe I won't have to slash through any zombie." Anthony said laughing a bit when A smoker grabbed Bill."Oh dammit not again with this horse shit!" Bill yelled as Anthony sliced through the many zombies."Don't worry I'm coming!" Anthony yelled as he sliced the Tongue."Hey thanks kid jeez it's been a while since I fought these damn things." Bill said as he remembered something important. "Ah did you say those four were waiting for help?" Bill asked as Anthony nodded."Yeah what's wrong?" Anthony asked as Bill started to walk across the bridge."We have to regroup with them or they might die." Bill said remembering that waiting in a safe room isn't very safe after a hour or two.

Anthony's eyes widen in horror realizing the mistake he made leaving his friends."Wait why are they in danger?" Anthony asked following Bill."The special infected may figure out something if the stay in there for awhile."Really? I thought they were dumb as shit!" Anthony said as a tank ran towards them. "We have no time for tanks!" Bill yelled inside his head as Anthony slashed at the giant."Come on Bill quit day dreaming, and help my ass!" Anthony commanded."Oh sorry kid!" Bill said as he started to shoot the tank."Come on you steroid bitch!" Bill yelled as he weaken the tank."Take this you giant bastard!" Anthony yelled as he slashed his head killing the tank.

A horde started to run at the two."Hey kid do you think you could handle this many?" Bill asked as Anthony grinned."Funny I was about to ask you the same thing Old Man!" Anthony said getting a devious look on his face. Back at the safe room."Okay I don't know about you girls but I'm going after him!" Kagami said as she tried to leave but was stopped by Misao."NO Kagami he's a lost cause!" Misao said as Kagami glared at her."A lost cause!" Kagami yelled as she slapped Misao."Kagami I can't believe you actually slapped me." Misao said as she started to cry."Listen Misao I wouldn't be here if it weren't for that as you say a lost cause." Kagami said as she left the safe room.

Miyuki followed Kagami with a sad expression."I'm sorry Misao but I love him I hope you'll understand." Miyuki said walking out the door with Tsukasa walking close to her."Well dog breath it looks like you lose, and apparently Anthony won see ya later...Maybe." Konata said as Misao glared at her."Misao listen that man has grown on them so don't feel bad." Ayano said as she hugged Misao."Okay I understand we can wait in the basement again right I'm afraid." Misao asked as Ayano smiled."Okay come on let's wait until rescue arrives." Ayano said as they walked towards the basement.

Near the bridge the girls started to walk."Do you think he's safe?" Konata asked as she frowned."I bet he's fine remember he's bad to the bone." Kagami said blushing."Does Onii-Chan like Anthony?" Tsukasa asked as Kagami glared at her."Shut up Tsukasa!" Kagami said now as red as a dark cherry. A smoker watched the girls from top of the bridge he signaled a charger, then the hunter, and finally a jockey to get into their positions."Do you girls feel like your being watched?" Miyuki asked as the charger charged her into the bridge's support beam."Holy crap!" Konata said as she tried to shoot the charger but the jockey started to rid her."Oh goddammit!" Kagami yelled as she tried to shoot the jockey.

A hunter pounced Kagami making Tsukasa panick."What do I do who do I save!" Tsukasa screamed in her head as the smoker grabbed her. Soon they died the special infected left feeling pride in their kills. Back at the horde fight."Their weakening keep pouring it on!" Anthony yelled as he chopped a zombie in half."Good job kid just keep slashing!" Bill commanded as the final common infected ran towards them."Those are the last five can you still handle yourself?" Anthony asked as he sliced through one of them."Sure it shouldn't take long since I have a gun." Bill said Anthony sticked his tongue out. The zombies were dead body parts laid everywhere.

Bill , and Anthony continued to run across the bridge as fast as they can."Were almost there I can see the safe room from here...And oh my god no." Anthony said noticing his best friend's bodies."Kid I'm sorry we have to keep moving." Bill said as Anthony pointed to the safe room."There's two other girls there can you check if they're still there." Anthony asked looking at his friends."Alright kid I'll check." Bill said entering the safe room.

Anthony gathered his dead friends and placed them near the safe room."I'm sorry this this all my fault I just hope you girls can forgive me." Anthony whispered holding back his tears. Down in the basement. "Hello anybody down here?" Bill called out looking for the two girls Anthony talked about."Hello are you here to save us?" Misao asked as Bill shook his head."I'm not the rescue but you two need to come with me if you want to live." Bill said as Ayano walked towards him."But what about the army?" Ayano asked as Bill sighed."They only come to certain places." Bill answered as he walked up stairs.

Bill came out seeing Anthony cry."Oh my god I'm so sorry." Anthony said as Misao, and Ayano cried seeing their friends dead."Anthony..I'm sorry." Misao said hugging him."Come on we have to keep moving." Bill said as Anthony shook his head."I want to stay here with them." Anthony said holding onto Konata's dead hand."Anthony staying here won't bring them back." Ayano said as Anthony began to cry."Okay look you dragged me when I was down...I'll do the same." Bill said as he picked Anthony up. The four survivors walked back across the bridge when they got to the other side they found a safe room so they spent the rest of the night there.

Achievement unlocked: A knife to the heart

Description: Say good bye to your dead friends.


	6. I'm going back for them

It was night time now Anthony was still awake he couldn't believe that his girlfriends were dead."I'm such a freaking retard why did I leave them there!" Anthony lectured himself as he walked around the safe room looking for a defib unit."It should have been me they were so innocent." Anthony said as he picked up a rock and threw it out the safe room hatch when he heard a clank outside."What the?" Anthony thought as he ventured out into the open."A defib unit...I need three more." Anthony thought as he replaced his old health kit with the defib unit.

Bill woke up he didn't see Anthony so he got up immediately."Kid where are you!" Bill silently yelled as Anthony came back in."What is it Bill?" Anthony asked as Bill sighed."Don't wonder off kid damn you nearly gave me a freaking heart attack." Bill said as he notice a defib unit on his back."Your not thinking of traveling back there at this hour are you?" Bill asked as Anthony shook his head."I need three more I just can't take the pain leaving them again." Anthony said as Bill tossed a defib unit to him."I just found this look kid I'll help you but we need to keep moving forward." Bill lectured as Anthony jumped on the couch, and replaced his throw-able item with the defib.

Soon Anthony fell asleep holding the defib unit."Poor kid." Bill said as Misao entered the room holding Ayano up."What's with all the racket!" Misao asked as Bill shook his head."Just Anthony that's all weird never seen him like this." Bill said as he tried to go back to sleep."Oh damn really he was never depressed before when he was with you?" Misao asked as she poked Anthony's head."Well only once when he told everybody his secret." Bill said as Misao smiled a bit.

Misao ran her finger through Anthony's hair getting a devious grin."What's his secret?" Misao asked as Bill opened one of his eyes."Oh he got dumped fifty,or more times I don't really remember." Bill said as Misao sighed she was getting tired of holding her sleeping friend."Well good night Bill when are we leaving?" Misao asked as Bill looked at her irritated."Seven thirty now can I please get some damn rest!" Bill asked a bit annoyed. Misao laughed at Bill's outburst and reentered the bedroom.

Every one fell asleep as a Hunter spied on Anthony."Smoker I think we found the one." The hunter signaled as he jumped to another roof-top."Do you know, or do you think you know!" The smoker asked as The boomer exit out of a restaurant."Hey guys I found some day old pizza you two want a slice?" The boomer asked as the jockey slapped him on the top of his head."Are you crazy hahahaha we're suppose to be studying that one survivor!" The jockey said as he started to laugh uncontrollably.

A tank growled as he approached the two."Will you two knock it off before I smash you!" The tank said warning the two lesser special infected."Okay Russel knock it off." The smoker said as he placed a hand on the tank's shoulder."Sorry Sam I just wanted to get this over with without getting shot at."Hey Russel sooner or later they will shoot at us." The boomer said as Russel glared at him."Oh shut up Carl I don't need your fat ass giving me shit!" Russel yelled as nearby birds flew away.

The hunter jumped to his group a bit pissed."Hey knock it off damn were suppose to be studying that human not fighting like children!" The hunter said as the jockey laughed a bit."Ha funny Jim real funny now Jimmy shut the hell up so we can continue fighting!" The jockey said as Jimmy glared at him."Do you think this mission is a joke we're suppose to be studying him now Daxter pay attention!" Jimmy lectured as Sam climbed back to his post.

Daxter wanting to mess around left knowing his jokes would get him killed."Hey guys where did Dax go?" Carl asked as Russel pointed east."He left knowing that he would have screwed up but hey at least he knows when to throw in the towel."Right Russel maybe you should head back to the base before the survivors wake up...You too Carl." Sam said as Russel, and Carl nodded before leaving."Hey Sam this survivor is different but why?" Jimmy asked as he scratched his head."I don't know I just sense it the others like us can't sense it though." Sam said as A charger appeared."Hey guys where's Carl, and Dax I need to tell those two a joke."The charger said as he climbed up to Sam."They're at the base Billy just be careful." Sam said as Billy started to leave."Thanks guys I'll see you two at the base just don't get shot!" Billy yelled as he left.

Jimmy looked at Anthony studying how he slept."How does he sleep like that?" Jimmy asked himself as Sam walked towards him."I don't know Jimmy but by the look of the sky I think they're leaving soon we have to leave."Sam said as acid blocked his path."Leaving so soon I thought you two were bad asses!" A spitter said as her witch friend followed her."Hi Gloria did you spit just too piss me off ,or to startle the shit out of us!" Sam yelled as Gloria smiled as well as she can.

The witch blushed as she looked towards the survivor in the safe room."Who are you staring at?" Gloria asked as she noticed the male survivor."Are you two going to kill that one?" Gloria asked as she looked at her two friends."No we're studying him he's different can't you two sense it?" Sam asked as he started to walk towards the base."Sam maybe we should walk together and give those two some privacy." Gloria whispered as Sam took her hand."Okay gorges." Sam said as he smiled a bit.

Jimmy looked at the witch."So Amy how have you been?" Jimmy asked as he smiled at Amy."I'm alright you?" Amy asked asked as Jimmy grabbed her arm."I'm fine but we should leave that old survivor is waking up."Jimmy said before jumping away with Amy holding onto his arm."So um you can sense something with that survivor right?" Amy asked as Jimmy nodded."Yeah there's something with that one he seems different."Jimmy said as Amy snuggled into his chest."I'm a bit tired I hope you don't mind." Amy said as she closed her eyes."Sure it's fine." Jimmy said as he jumped back to base.

Back in the safe house Bill started to wake up."Jeez morning already?" Bill thought as he entered the room where the two young girls were sleeping."Hey you two wake up!" Bill yelled as he shook Misao, and Ayano."Aw what is it?" Misao asked as she got up."It's time to leave!" Bill said obviously pissed. "Okay Bill I'm getting up." Ayano said getting up."Okay were up...But what about sleeping rebel over there?" Misao asked as she pointed at Anthony.

Bill shook Anthony but he wouldn't wake up."Well the kid's not getting up I'll just carry him until he wakes up." Bill said as he picked the unconscious survivor up."Why are you being so nice to him he's a complete ass!" Misao asked as Bill smiled a bit."That's completely true but he did bring my ass back from the dead so I owe him a bit." Bill said as they left the safe room."So how did he treated my friends?" Ayano asked as Bill tried his hardest to remember."From my point of view he ignored them but I'm guessing that those four got him to like them." Bill said as they made they're way to Mercy hospital to see if there was another evac there.

Hours have passed when Anthony woke up the whole group traveled one thousand miles away and they were closing in to Mercy hospital."Aw man how long was I out?" Anthony asked as he was placed back on the ground and handed a shotgun."You were out for a couple of hours." Ayano said as Anthony stretched."Great I dragged my team down for hours shit I might as well just let those bastards kill me."Anthony said as he sat on the dirty road."Kid I know your going through a lot but whining about it won't do anything." Bill said as Anthony got up as he notice something shining near a broken down building.

Anthony found a defib unit, and replaced his secondary weapon with it."Just one more and I'll be able to save them." Anthony thought as he returned to his friends."Were almost there so I expect you three to give it your best." Bill said remembering the buildings."Right okay Bill we'll be careful."Ayano said as they continued to walk through the alley they were in.

Anthony looked around looking at all the buildings."What's on your mind Anthony?" Ayano asked as Anthony shook his head."Nothing I'm just looking." Anthony said as a few zombies started to run towards them."Oh man where did those guys come from!" Misao asked as she was attacked."Back of bitches!" Anthony yelled as he shot all the zombies in the head."You alright?" Anthony asked as he looked for injuries."No I'm fine why are you being so nice to me?" Misao asked as Anthony frowned. "You were right I should have stayed if I did they wouldn't be dead it's my fault it's all my fault...I'm trying to redeem myself so God may find it in his heart to help save them I know he's not a heartless guy but I...I'm not worth anything so why would he help?" Anthony asked holding back his tears.

Bill heard the last part of Anthony's chat."Hey kid your not worthless, and God helps those in need if you need help God will give you strength." Bill said as Anthony frowned more."Okay if God will help Francis then I'm pretty damn sure he'll help you." Bill said as Anthony smiled and laughed a bit. "What's so funny?" Ayano asked as Anthony grinned."I hate heart warming moments." Anthony said as he laughed while Bill rolled his eyes."Great he starts this crap again." Bill said as Anthony grinned."I hate bitter old guys too!" Anthony said returning to his mischievous ways."Good to see your mood change." Bill said as he started to laugh a bit.

After thirty minutes of walking they finally made it to Mercy hospital."Funny this place didn't change a bit." Bill said remembering the hard work he did just to survive."Great a hospital...I hate hospitals!" Anthony said as he walked around looking for a defib unit."Why does he say that?" Misao asked as Bill got a annoyed look on his face."Because he's just like Francis...Well he changed a bit but he's still a jackass!" Bill said loud enough so Anthony could hear him."Yeah yeah old man whatever." Anthony said searching for a defib unit."So if rescue isn't here then what?" Ayano asked as Bill smoked his cigar."Then we'll plan a new route." Bill said sighing as he looked at the huge hospital.

Anthony saw something move on the roof top."What the?" Anthony asked as Jimmy hid behind a chimney cursing himself in special infected language."Crap crap crap!" Jimmy silently said as he pulled out the defib unit he found earlier. Jimmy took his chance and showed himself to Anthony."That hunter has a defib unit!" Anthony thought as he tried to grab his shotgun that Bill gave to him."Jeez this guy is freaking aw whatever!" Jimmy thought as he dropped the defib unit, and leaped towards another building."That was really weird!" Anthony said as he picked up the defib unit.

He returned to his friends barely able to hold all of his equipment."Guys we could revive them!" Anthony said as Bill got an annoyed look on his face."We're not traveling all the way back just to revive your little girlfriends after walking all the way from that bridge I won't go back!" Bill said as Anthony got annoyed."Well I am...Take care of those two." Anthony said as he dropped his shotgun now he could hold all of his equipment."Kid your not serious why go back all that way?" Bill asked as Anthony walked away."I came back for you...Even if it was an accident I still brought you back nothing is going to stop me so don't bother." Anthony said running off.

Bill felt something on his M16 he looked at the handle and he saw some engraving. **R.I.P William Bill Overbeck You will be missed.**"Damn..Did Anthony do this?" Bill asked himself as he started to follow the run away rebel."Where are you going?" Ayano asked as she caught up with the old man."Why?" Misao asked as she stared at Bill."If I was at the bridge in they're place I know he would have travel all the way just to bring me back to life." Bill said as he frowned."I feel so bad for yelling at him like that." Bill thought as he breathed heavily.

Anthony was a long way from the others he was almost half way from the bridge when zombies surrounded him."Oh great here I thought it would have been easy." Anthony said as a zombie ran towards him. The zombie was punched so hard that his head flew three feet away."You jack asses still want a piece?" Anthony asked as the zombies started to run at him all at once."This shit is getting pretty damn good!" Anthony thought as he punched, and kicked any zombie that got close to him.

It took some time but Anthony killed the horde of zombies."You guys are a bunch of wimps just like the time I tried to sacrifice myself!" Anthony mocked as he continued to walk towards the bridge while Sam watched him with amazement."Damn that's one tough guy!" Sam said as Gloria groaned."Yeah now I'm glad we didn't try to pounce him when he was asleep."Gloria said as Daxter ran towards them. "Hey guys what's new?" Daxter asked as he laugh."Nothing but studying." Sam said as Daxter watch Anthony disappear behind some trees."Well that's great what did you find out?" Daxter asked as Sam showed him his notes."Impressive he's tough." Daxter said as Sam started to walk towards another building."We need to watch his actions." Sam thought as Gloria, and Daxter followed without any idea of what Sam was thinking.

Achievement unlocked: One Tough Rebel

Description: Face the horde with no weapons, and survive.


	7. Happy Reunions

In Heaven."Uh where are we?" Kagami asked as she notice she was in white clothes."I don't know but it does seem peaceful."Konata said looking at all the clouds."Hey um do you think Anthony will met us here?" Tsukasa asked as Miyuki shook her head."If you three didn't notice...We have halos over our heads...Which means we're dead." Miyuki said as she heard clapping behind her."Smart girl very smart...But this only temporary." A man with a beard, and robe said as he walk to the girls."Who are you?" Konata asked as the man laughed a bit."I'm Jesus my young friend." The man said as Kagami walked towards him.

Jesus looked at Kagami with a concern look on his face."What's wrong child?" Jesus asked as Kagami sighed."What did you mean by temporary?" Kagami asked as Jesus brought up a monitor."I believe he is the reason why your stay here is temporary." Jesus said as Anthony was out running a tank."OH MY GOD THIS TANK IS A PAIN IN THE ASS!" Anthony yelled as he dodge a flying car."Oh no we have to help him!" Tsukasa said as the building beside the tank fell on him."Ha you weren't so tough!" Anthony mock as he continued to run back to the bridge.

Jesus shook his head."Even though his heart is in the right place he should have brought something to protect himself."Jesus said as Kagami frowned."WAIT WHAT!" Kagami yelled afraid that Anthony will get himself killed."Oh man is he crazy?" Konata asked as she looked at the monitor."It's okay he just needs to think about his actions and he'll be fine." Jesus said as the girls had a shocked look on their faces."Oh no he's doom!" Miyuki joked as she had a warming smile.

The girls looked at each other then sighed."Um Jesus will the infection ever end?" Tsukasa asked yawning a bit."Yes not soon but one day that illness will end."Jesus said as he notice a man in a white hoodie walked to him."Hello how is my son doing?" The man said as Jesus turned towards him."Ah Anthony he's fine just fine." Jesus said as The man sighed in relief."Who are you?" Tsukasa asked as The man turned his back on them he took off his hoodie."When he was born everyone said he look just like me...But does he still look like his old man?" The man said turning around."My name is Tom..Tom Smith." The man said as the girls gasped.

Tom looked just like Anthony except he was older, his hair was straight not spiky, and his eyes were extremely blood shot."You look just like him!" Miyuki said as she blushed a bit."It's true he looks so much like Anthony...Let me guess when you were his age girls were all over you...Or you could get any girl you want am I right?" Kagami asked as Tom smiled."Oh yeah when I was his age I dated over sixty girls until I found this special young lady she was so beautiful she understood me as well so I decided to ask her to marry me." Tom said as he blushed

Tsukasa pulled on Jesus robe to get his attention."Yes young lady?" Jesus asked as Tsukasa pointed at the monitor."How long is it going to take for Anthony to get here?" Tsukasa asked as Konata hugged her."I know Tsukasa you miss him...I miss him too." Konata said hugging her younger friend."He will get there when he gets there don't worry." Jesus said as Tom started to walk away."Well it was a nice chat but I need to be alone." Tom said as Jesus waved good bye."Just like Anthony." Kagami sighed as she smiled.

A woman with blue hair approached the group smiling as she sneaked up behind Konata."My daughter my precious daughter oh how I missed you." Kanata said as she hugged her daughter tears coming down her cheeks."Mom...Mom...MOM!" Konata yelled as she hugged her mother tears coming down her cheeks as well."My sweet Konata I miss you so much!" Kanata said embracing her daughter. "Mommy I miss you so much too!" Konata said crying her eyes out."Isn't this a happy reunion...To bad it has to end." Jesus said as he looked at the monitor."What do you mean?" Konata, and Kanata asked as Jesus pointed to the screen.

Anthony was walking he looked like he took a real beating as he approached the bridge."Keep your nerve...Keep your damn nerve man your almost there just a few more minutes, and you'll revive them, and they'll be in your arms once again but you have to keep moving!" Anthony told himself as he punched a zombie in the face."Take that you damn common jokers you guys are shit to me bitches!" Anthony yelled as a few zombies ran towards him."I had to say it...I just had to say it!" Anthony said in a annoyed tone as he started to fight off the common infected.

Konata blushed as she giggled."Still acting like a bad ass I see." Konata said as Kagami sighed in annoyance."He's getting his ass whooped though, he's hurt, and he's doing this for us and we're dead!" Kagami said pointing the flaws in Anthony's plan."Oh but Onii-Chan he wants us back in his life that has to count for something!" Tsukasa said as she grabbed her sister's hand."Right, and he did survive a large amount of zombies before." Miyuki added as Kanata tapped her daughter's shoulder.

Konata looked at her Mother with a curious smile."Who is that boy Konata?" Kanata asked as she examined the young male on the screen."He's our boyfriend...You see I didn't want to fight with my friends so if they wanted to be his girlfriend I allowed it..At first he didn't like us but we grew on him." Konata said as Kanata frowned slightly."Is he a nice young man...He doesn't drink, or do drugs right?" Kanata asked worried about her daughter."No we never seen him drink, or do drugs...He's a sweet man Ms. Izumi even though he tries to hide it." Miyuki said as Kanata smiled.

The girls gathered around enjoying each others company."I think my jobs done for now." Jesus said as he left smiling to see a mother, and daughter reuniting."You all seem to be pretty good friends I wish I was there to be a mother Konata." Kanata said as she started to cry."Mom I love you as much as I needed you I missed you every day of my life." Konata said as Kanata smiled."That's sweet Konata I love you...Now don't let that young man pressure you to do something you don't want to." Kanata said as Konata blushed a bit."Actually I want to do something with him you need to worry about me pressuring him!" Konata said as she laughed.

Kanata had a light smile on her face."I should have known you would have your father's personality." Kanata said as she hugged her daughter."So your alright that we share the same boyfriend?" Tsukasa asked as with a slight worried tone."It's fine as long as you girls don't fight." Kanata said as Kagami stepped up to her."Actually he's not my boyfriend we're just best friends." Kagami said as Konata smiled a bit."Sure your just friends Kagami...But wait news flash he has a crush on you isn't it obvious!" Konata yelled smiling as Kanata smiled."I won't be easy like you three he has to work hard for my affection." Kagami said as she blushed a dark red.

Miyuki walked up to Kagami with a smile on her face."But isn't he fighting with his own hands just to be with us again?" Miyuki asked blushing a bit."Well...Okay maybe I could...Go along." Kagami said blushing."I think you girls are leaving soon judging by the monitor." Kanata said as her eyes started to tear up."I'll miss you Mom." Konata said hugging her Mom."So how do you know if we're going to be alive again?" Tsukasa asked as Kanata chuckled."Well your starting to fade a bit." Kanata said as Konata held onto her."Well it was nice meeting you Ms. Izumi."Miyuki said as she shook her available hand."Nice meeting you too um...Miyuki." Kanata said as she had a hard time remembering her daughter's friends' names.

Kagami smiled knowing she would get to pester Anthony again."Well Ms. Izumi it was nice meeting you." Kagami said as Konata started to cry."What's wrong my little angel?" Kanata asked as Konata looked into her emerald eyes."I'm going to miss you mommy." Konata said as she closed her eyes crying."It's okay...One day we'll be together again, and I'll be the happiest person in the whole world." Kanata said as Konata weakly smiled."I forgot to tell you four something...You can't tell your friends about your experience here they need to find out for themselves."Kanata said as the girls faded some more.

Back on earth Anthony was inches away from his dead friends."Almost there...Almost there!" Anthony thought as he slowly made his way to the bodies. A smoker grabbed Anthony as he was about to revive his friends."DAMMIT TO HELL I WAS SO CLOSE!" Anthony yelled as a tank ran for towards him with cuts all over his body."Well I guess that tank survived that fallen building." Anthony said with annoyance. The tank was feet away Anthony knew that this was the end for him so he closed his eyes waiting for his death.

The tank fell to the ground it had bullet shots, and soon the tongue let go of Anthony."What?" Anthony asked noticing that the tank was dead, and the smoker's dead corpse a few inches from him."That was too close Kid...I'm sorry for what you had to go through." Bill said as Misao, and Ayano caught up with the old man."Dang it Bill did you have to run so fast one of those hoodie jerks almost got us!" Misao said as Bill laughed."Young ladies you should be able to keep up with me...I'm old." Bill said as Ayano picked Anthony up."Are you alright Anthony?" Ayano asked as Anthony nodded."I'm fine just step out of my way." Anthony said as he took one of the defibs he decided to revive Tsukasa first.

Tsukasa vanished from the group."Ah where did she go?" Kagami asked yelling with a concerned voice."It seems your boyfriend has gotten to your bodies." Kanata said as Konata held on tight to her mother crying madly."Good-bye Ms. Izumi it was a pleasure meeting you." Miyuki said before she disappeared"Oh boy I can't wait to annoy the hell out of Anthony!" Kagami declared smiling before she disappeared."Konata I want you to know that I'll always love you." Kanata said before Konata disappeared"Are you going to be alright?" Tom asked as he placed his hand on Kanata's shoulder."I'll be fine." Kanata said as Tom sighed."I miss my son too." Tom said as he started to leave Kanata alone. "Hey wait what happened to you you don't look human?" Kanata said as Tom sighed."I got infected my body was sick but my mind kept me sane it seems my son is immune." Tom said as he finally left Kanata alone.

Back on earth everyone was back together Anthony was tired he didn't care if they left for the hospital he just wanted to sleep in the dock safe room for a while."Hey you guys go on ahead I'll just sleep here for tonight." Anthony said walking inside the safe room."You know we're going to rest here...We won't leave you alone again." Bill said guilty for Anthony's injuries."I could sleep for a bit." Konata said as she followed Anthony upstairs."Hey the rest of you could sleep I'll stay, and watch just in case if anything happens." Bill said as the girls headed up stairs."And one of you heal Anthony before you go to sleep." Bill said tossing his health kit to Kagami.

The girls entered the bed room noticing Anthony sitting on the bed looking at the wall as Konata tried to get a response out of him."Hey Anthony let me patch you up." Kagami said healing his wounds without him responding."He's not responding...Why aren't you responding!" Kagami nagged as Antony turned to her."I'm...I'm sorry If I wasn't so retarded earlier you four wouldn't have died." Anthony confessed as Konata hugged him."Hey don't feel bad I got to see my mom again." Konata said smiling as she rubbed Anthony's shoulders."That sounds nice." Anthony said as Tsukasa rubbed his arm."Hey Anthony you have a few scratches near your wrist." Tsukasa said as she showed him the cuts."Um those were from a...Zombie if I recall." Anthony lied as Kagami looked him in the eyes."Don't lye to me Anthony I know when your lying now tell us the truth." Kagami said as Anthony looked down to his feet.

The four girls surrounded him so he won't ignore them."I...Well I knew that someone would notice..I did this after you died..I just needed to be punished for being such a idiot." Anthony said as the girls glared at him."You dumb ass don't you know that we would never blame you for our death?" Konata asked as Anthony slightly sobbed."I never suspected that you would do such a thing but that's all in the pass now we're fine thanks to you but you have to promise us that you'll never cut yourself again." Miyuki lectured as Anthony sighed ashamed of himself.

Everything was silent no one talked."I screwed up so many times...I need to redeem myself, but maybe after a good night's rest I could think more clearly." Anthony thought as he got up."Where are you going?" Tsukasa asked as Anthony picked her up."What are you doing Anthony?" Konata asked as Anthony placed Tsukasa on a bed."I'm tucking her in then I'm going to sleep." Anthony said as Tsukasa gave him a good night kiss."Well good night then." Konata said as she laid down on a bed near Misao, and Ayano's bed. Anthony decided to sleep on the other end of the room so he wouldn't ruin every one's mood."Do you think he'll ever get over it I mean death can mess someone up but we're back after all." Kagami asked as Miyuki yawned."I don't know but I'm going to bed." Miyuki said as she laid down next to Tsukasa.

Kagami sighed her best friend cut himself because of her own death even though he did revived her, he still blamed himself for everything."Your smile seems to have fade away." Kagami thought rubbing Anthony's head." Don't touch me!" Anthony said making Kagami smile."And if I don't?" Kagami asked in a sarcastic tone."Please Kagami we could play this game all night...But I just want to sleep." Anthony said as he turned his back on her."Can I sleep with you then?" Kagami asked laying down before he could answer."You know I kinda like this." Kagami said as she wrapped her hands around Anthony's stomach."Yeah I like this too." Anthony said as he fell asleep with Kagami.

Achievement Unlocked: Heaven, and Hell.

Description: Fight your way through zombies, and revive your friends.


End file.
